The Child with No Name
by xJojoIsHerex
Summary: One day in school, a girl called Kalina and her three friends find out that they are demigods. Has Kalina found her true love? And when her quest starts to spiral out of control, will she be able to choose the right side to restore peace to Olympus or destroy it? So yeah enjoy! lol :P
1. What's up with Anya?

The Child with No Name

So you probably guessed by the title of this story what it's about, but at this point I didn't know I was a demigod. I was living with my mum, playing Sims 3, walking my dog, doing my homework (unfortunately), playing my guitar, going to school (Stonewall High) singing, laughing with my friends, eating cheese, just all the normal things a teenage girl would do. Until one day that all changed…

Chapter 1

Riding my bike into school, looking at the surrounding world, listening to All Time Low on my iPod. Stopping my bike at the traffic lights, I looked round, tapping my foot in time to the music on my pedal. I could only ride my bike in today because today was the last day of term and we were allowed to wear our ordinary clothes! I sped through the gate and up the hill to school, almost knocking two third year girls who were coming out of the library. "Oi! Watch it!" they yelped.

Because I was feeling in a rebellious mood, I called back at them with a mischievous grin, "watch _this_!" And I drove through a puddle, splashing them all the way up to the hem of their too short skirts. Why were they wearing those stupid skirts? "It's non-uniform day idiots!" I yelled as I got off my bike, tied to a lamppost and sprinted towards the lockers. I crashed into Tamsin, causing her to jump and as she spun around I saw that she had drawn a big black arc of eyeliner across her forehead.

"Sorry!" I spluttered, trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Pretty soon we all couldn't contain our laughter anymore, and then a prefect came bustling in.

"Off to tutor group girls!" she chirped.

Tamsin glared at her as she wiped the eyeliner off her head.

As we walked into English later, there was a substitute teacher there. "SILENCE!" she screamed even though no one was talking. "What's up with her?" Anya whispered, rolling her blue-green eyes. I smiled and sat down beside Tamsin and Ruby. Anya sat behind us, occasionally poking Tamsin and I in the back of the head. As usual, Anya and Ruby managed to make me collapse into giggles. The teacher's head snapped up. "YOU!" she yelled, making me jump.

"Me?"

The teacher breathed in sharply through her nose. "NO, stupid child! That one behind you!" she said, pointing at Anya. "See me after class!" Woah, someone needs anger management classes!

I mimed biting my nails to Anya and then turned back round in my seat. As I did so I saw someone looking me out of the corner of my eye. It was a girl, Hilary. She walked with a limp and always skived off Games and P.E. She was quite fun but we weren't great friends. She could be really jumpy sometimes. Now she was staring at me in shock, as if I was a ghost. I raised one eyebrow and shoved my earphones into my ears, turning the volume up high to block out the noise of the class and to block out the feeling that I had got from Hilary's look. After class, Anya sidled up to the teacher's desk. "We'll wait outside!" I mouthed at Anya, smiling as Tamsin, Ruby and I walked out of classroom. Ten minutes later Anya still hadn't emerged from the classroom. "I'm gonna go and check to see what's going on." Tamsin said, moving towards the door. "Be careful my friend!" I said, miming passing out. "Yeah, dangers lie within!" Ruby laughed. Tamsin rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, only to be met by sound of fierce roaring and Anya's terrified screams.


	2. Next stop safety I think

Chapter 2

"ANYA!" Tamsin yelled as she threw the door open and jumped into the room, quickly followed by Ruby and I. Anya was backing against a wall of the classroom, her eyes opened wide in terror. Advancing on her was the teacher but she looked a hell of a lot different. She had the body and head of a lioness, a snake for a tail and a fire-breathing goat head coming from its back.

"Holy… goat?" I yelled over the noise of the lioness' roars, the snakes' furious hissing and the roar of flames emanating from the goat's mouth.

"That is one messed up creature!" Ruby yelled. I would have laughed if I hadn't have been so terrified. I had no idea what to do. That… thing would surely kill me if I went too near it. But what about Anya? I've never been the best at thinking up things to do, that's more Tamsin's thing. But she couldn't help us now. As soon as Tamsin had seen the monster, she had crumpled into a heap on the floor. Ruby had run to her side and I had just stood frozen to the spot like an idiot. I don't think I had ever been so scared, not even when I had to bring a school report home saying that I had blown up the Art department at my previous school. Um… it's a long story. Come to think of it, I can't really remember it that well. The memories trickle away as I try to remember what happened, but it's like trying to keep water in my hand. Anyway back to the story. Where was I? Oh yeah, so Anya dived under the desk to her right and scrambled towards the door. The monster came after her, sending chairs and tables flying. As I heard Anya screaming in terror, dodging a jet of flames from the goat's mouth, it was as if someone flicked a switch on inside my head. I leapt in front of Anya, in between. "What the hell are you doing?" my mind screamed at me, "have you gone completely nuts?" but I told my mind to shut up and let my instincts do the talking. I dodged flames, spits of venom from the snake and the lioness' sharp teeth. How was I doing this? Suddenly the creature bounded towards Ruby and Tamsin.

"NO!" I yelled, jumping in front of it and punching the monster as hard as I could in the face. The monster froze and then disintegrated into the ground.

"Oh my gods!" a voice said from the door of the classroom. I whirled around, ready to attack again.

"Easy!" said a guy with untidy brown hair, "I'm not a Chimera, at least I don't think so." He looked over at his back. "I don't see a goat's head, do you Hilary?" He said grinning and beckoning a girl over who was standing in the doorway.

"That was amazing!" she said to me, staring at me in awe.

"Um thanks… Hilary." I muttered, trying not to stare at her legs.

She laughed, "It's ok, I'm a satyr." she motioned towards her legs which were covered in fur and had hooves.

"You can get girl satyrs?" Anya said.

"Yep!" Hilary said, smiling at Anya.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, so awesome!" said Ruby.

"I hate to interrupt this fascinating discussion," said the guy sarcastically, "But we really should be going before anyone finds this mess."

"Ok Lucas, come on guys!" Hilary said. Lucas and Hilary led us out of the half-destroyed classroom. A teacher came down the corridor as we walked down it. She screamed as she saw me, with an open wound on my arm, Hilary and the rest.

"Run!" Lucas yelled and we all charged down the corridor as fast as we could, Tamsin being supported by Ruby and Hilary.

As we reached the playground, there was a silver chariot in the middle of it, led by 4 white winged horses. Lucas winked at me as we all clambered on, "Special present from Artemis," he said, lifting the reins and the horses' galloped forward, gathering speed. We were heading straight towards the Art department. Oh no not again!

Anya screamed as we sped towards the very solid looking brick wall.

"Come on! Come ON!" Lucas yelled at the horses.

Suddenly we were up in the air, soaring above the trees and buildings.

"Next stop, Camp Half Blood!" Hilary called happily.

"Where?" Tamsin, Ruby, Anya and I said in unison.


	3. Ruby is the lightning queen and I Glow?

Chapter 3

I was missing my guitar already. As we flew over some country (I wasn't paying attention), I sighed and tried to remember some chords. I looked up to see Lucas looking over at me.

"Hey you look like you've lost something." He said, coming over to sit beside me.

"Yeah, well no. I left my guitar back in my locker."

"You mean this guitar?" he said, pulling my guitar out from underneath the seat.

"Oh my gods!" I squealed. "How…?"

"I made a couple of stops before we came to rescue you," he said, pulling out Tamsin's eyeliner set, Ruby's ukulele and Anya's special swimming costume set. They all came running over immediately; even Ruby who I thought was asleep. I strummed my guitar and sang this song;

_"California"  
_

_I'm not falling for anymore of these tricks,  
I'm so tired of everything here,  
The sun is calling me to the west,  
Everyone's having fun out there,  
My bags are packed as I'm looking out the window,  
Everything is so outdated here,  
I wanna move west where the sun is shining,  
I want my friends to all be there,_

I'm tired of taking it slow,  
So tired but I'm not sleeping,  
I'm wired about to pick up my board,  
Cause we're all headed out for the weekend,

Let's pack up and move to California,  
Hop on board before we get older,  
Raise your hand and shout for California

Come on,  
Come on,  
Come on,__

_[Chorus]___

Come on,  
Come on!

_[Chorus x2]_

_Let's pack up and move to California,  
Hop on board before we get older,  
Raise your hands, we're headed for the border,___

Come on,  
Come on,  
Come on!

"You're a really good singer," Lucas said, smiling at me. I felt myself go red and I ducked my head shyly. I put my guitar away, lay down on the seat and pretty soon I was asleep. I was completely exhausted after my battle with the Chimera.

Before I knew it, I was being shaken awake by Tamsin. "Come on Kali!" she said grinning, "We're here!"

She was in a good mood, I, unfortunately was not.

"Ten more minutes…" I mumbled into the cushion.

"Lucas says he wants to kiss you!" she said, right up close to my ear.

"WHAT?" I screeched, jumping up and banging my head on the side of the chariot.

Tamsin giggled, "I knew that would wake you up!"

I giggled too and whacked her with my pillow.

Battle ensued.

"Ok ok," Tamsin puffed, "you win!"

"Oh yeah!" I cheered, "I'm the champion!"

I clambered off of the chariot, only to be blinded by a series of flashes of lightning. I looked over to see Ruby with bolts of lightning emanating from her hands. Just then, Tamsin hopped down off the chariot beside me. "Tamsin! Look out!" I yelled, jumping out of the way as Ruby shot lightning bolts in every direction. Tamsin wasn't so lucky however. She got the full force of one of the bolts. She fell to the ground, her hair smoking. "RHIANNA!" Anya and I screamed. Ruby stared in horror at what she had done. A deep voice called over to us, "Ruby, daughter of Zeus!" and a big bolt of lightning cracked over her head. Then a man with the neck and body of magnificent white stallion came cantering over to us.

"Chiron!" Lucas exclaimed, "Thank gods you're here, this girl…"

Ruby fell to her knees and howled.

"Calm down child," he said to Ruby. "Your friend here will be just fine."

"Really?" she said, through choked sobs.

"As long as your other friend here agrees to help…" Chiron said turning to me.

"Huh?" I said, charming and intelligent as always.

"Kalina…" Lucas said, walking over and putting his hand on my cheek. "You're glowing."

"Thanks." I muttered, blushing.

"No really. You're glowing!" he said, holding up a silver mirror.

As I looked in it I saw that my usually kind of way brown-blond hair had been turned golden and in perfect waves and my eye were bright green and I was (finally) tanned and had a cute splash of freckles across my nose and cheeks (all my acne gone!). I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a white floaty vest top and denim shorts with white sandals with what looked like real diamond studs. I moved my hand up to my ears and pulled my hair back to reveal diamond stud earrings. Pretty _and _practical! I could get used to this!

"Hail, Kalina, daughter of Apollo!" cried Chiron.

"Let me show you your cabin." said Lucas, putting his arm round my shoulders and leading up the hill and through the gate into Camp Half Blood.


	4. My family is kind of hyper

Chapter 4

Lucas is a son of Hermes, messenger god so his cabin was a couple away from mine. Each god and goddess has their own cabin for their mortal children. The cabins were arranged in a semicircle in a large clearing, decorated to match each god or goddess. For example, the Poseidon cabin (god of the sea) had a sea-green cabin made with swirls of white marble to look like waves and two statues of horses on the either side of the door.

So anyway, Lucas dropped me off outside the Apollo cabin, patting me on the arm and then running towards the battle practice arena.

"Ok," I muttered to myself, exhaling slowly, "Here we go. It should be ok. I mean you're related to these people aren't you?"

I walked up the golden-white steps, decorated with suns and pushed the large golden door open.

"Oh my gods! It's her, guys!" someone screamed.

I was charged by about 11 or 12 over-excited people who all looked pretty similar to me. They all had a splash of freckles, golden-ish hair and were wearing shorts. I noticed that I seemed to be the only one with green eyes however.

"How did you do it?" a little girl squeaked at me.

"Yeah, how'd you do it?" a buff guy with highly gelled blonde hair said.

"Do what?" I said, looking round at my siblings in surprise.

"Killed the Chimera!" they said in unison and then they all collapsed into giggles, exactly like I did when one of my friends said something funny. Ah, family similarities…

"Well I um… punched it." I said, kind of embarrassed, not used to all this attention.

"Cool!" said a tanned muscular guy, winking at me. Woah! If that guy wasn't my brother, I would say he was pretty fit!

"Yeah, that is like so awesome! said a girl in a tight purple vest top and the tiniest shorts I'd ever seen, pushing the door open and click-clacking into the room in her high-heeled black sandals.

"Um… who are you?" I said, looking at her and trying not to sound scornful.

"I'm Gabriella!" she said in an annoying Californian accent. She flipped her (fake) blonde hair over her shoulder and made the dove necklace around her neck rattle. Dove?

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite aren't you?"

"Sure am, sweetie!" she said, walking over to the tanned guy who had spoken to me and linked her arm with his. "And this is my boyfriend! Drake!"

I groaned inwardly. So far, kids of Aphrodite seemed to be really annoying- not to mention shallow!

A girl with plaits led me towards an empty bed in the corner of the room. "This is yours!" she said smiling.

"Thanks." I said, forcing myself to smile back. I was still exhausted after my battle just under two hours ago. My sleep on the chariot had been fitful and uncomfortable. Now I was ready to collapse. The girl seemed to notice how tired I was and said, "Chiron asked me to give you these." She handed me some pyjamas.

This time I didn't have to force a smile.

"Thank you!" I said. "Umm… where shall I change into them?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, forgot you don't know!" she then pressed a button in the wall beside my bed shaped like a sun. A panel right beside me on the floor opened up to reveal a set of golden steps leading downwards.

"Go on down!" she said.

When I walked down the narrow steps, I found myself in a medium sized round room which had a bathroom, TV, laptop, stereo, books, anything I would want in my room it just seemed to appear as soon as I thought of it.

"Everyone has their own personal room." The girl said. This made me wonder how big this place was underground, because it didn't look that big from outside. I heard other people calling down the stairs.

"Kalina, come see my room!"

"Nooooo come and see _mine_!"

"She wants to see _my_ room first!"

This could take some time, and I had to go to the camp fire soon, it was almost dark.


	5. He's a good singer but he's a creep

Chapter 5

By the time I arrived at the camp fire, everyone else had already sat down and Lucas was nowhere to be seen. I ducked my head as people looked around at me. As I sat down beside a guy wearing a dark grey hoodie over his orange Camp Half Blood t shirt which everyone wore, my brothers and sisters squished up beside me on the bench whispering excitedly together. They pushed me up uncomfortably close to the guy in the hoodie but he didn't seem to mind. Anya, Tamsin and Ruby were sitting on a bench on the other side of the fire, laughing and joking together. I pulled my jacket closer around myself and stared at the fire. My siblings were giggling and whispering but I didn't feel in the mood anymore. Chiron stood up and looked over at the boy sitting next to me and smiled. "Theo, you said you wanted to perform for us?" he said.

"Yep" Theo said, standing up. He was taller than I realised, taller than Ruby even, (and she was a little bit taller than me). He pulled back his hood to reveal dark hair and dark brown eyes. He picked up a guitar and began to sing.

"_Stage fright"_

_Every time that I close my eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of the west coast sunrise_

_And I can tell you, you're just as beautiful_

_Overwhelmed by the fear and stage fright_

_You're the only one in my spotlight_

_Even when you don't feel so beautiful_

_We've got one chance, we've got one chance_

_We've got one chance to shine, to shine_

_Still awake at the start of daylight_

_I miss you bad but I swear I'm alright_

_I'll see you soon when the leaves turn colourful_

_I see your face in my own reflection_

_Scan the crowd but there's no connection_

_Without you, nothing feels like home_

_We've got one chance, one chance yeah_

_We've got one chance to make things right_

_We've got one chance to shine yeah_

He was a really good singer and when he'd finished everyone clapped and cheered. I smiled at him as I sat down. Then Chiron dismissed us and people started to head off back to their cabins. My three "friends" headed off without a backwards glance. This day had been so amazing and now it all seemed to be going wrong. I pulled my legs up to my chest beside the fire. Then Theo sat down beside me.

"Rough day, huh?" he said.

I jumped and so did the fire.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." He said smiling. "So, what's wrong?"

Before I knew it, I had poured my heart out to this complete stranger. I told him all of my worries about university and boys and my mum and my friends, everything. He listened intently, nodding and smiling comfortingly.

"So yeah," I said when I'd finished, lying back on the grass and looking up the stars. Theo lay down beside me and put his hands behind his head.

"Look! A shooting star!" he said, pointing up at the sky. "Make a wish!" he winked. I closed my eyes and wished for something better. Theo looked over at me and leaned on one elbow.

"What'd you wish for?" he said grinning.

"If I tell you it won't come true!" I smiled.

"Well I'll tell you what I wished for."

"What?"

"A beautiful girl, to hold and call my own."

"Oh right ok," I muttered, looking away.

"I think I've found that beautiful girl." Theo said softly. "And she sitting right here." he whispered in my ear. I looked up and Theo was looking straight into my eyes and holding my hand tight.

"Please Kalina."

Suddenly I felt like I would do anything to please Theo. I would say anything, be anything and do every single thing he asked.

So I did.


	6. Anya gives Theo a bath

Chapter 6

At dawn I was woken by the birds singing. My head was sore and I was completely alone. It took me half an hour to find my cabin again. I tip toed in and fell into my bed. I managed to wake up before anyone else and get changed and washed. I wandered around until I found the eating area place. Each god and goddess has their own table for their children to eat at. I didn't know who Theo's godly was parent was, so I didn't know which table to look at. I found Tamsin, sitting at the Hermes table because she hadn't been claimed yet. One of my sisters had managed to heal her but her hair was still a little frizzy.

"Hey!" she said, smiling at me as I sat down with my bowl of corn flakes. "How are you?"

"Pass the sugar please." I muttered, looking at my cereal bowl. She passed me the sugar, regarding me suspiciously.

"You look tired." Tamsin said, "Where were you last night? Your random family said you didn't come back to your cabin."

So I told her everything I could remember. I couldn't stand it anymore so I put my head down on the table and started to cry.

"Kalina!" Tamsin exclaimed. She took me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Get a grip!" Sensitive as always.

I sniffed and gulped and took a deep breath. "Ok." I said shakily, "I can do this."

"Yes, but first eat something. You look like you're gonna pass out!"

Anya walked over and slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey-y-y-y-y-y!" She said grinning. She saw my red eyes and instantly looked sympathetic. "Kalina! What's happened?"

Tamsin explained about Theo and what happened by the camp fire.

"Oh my gods, seriously?" Anya exclaimed, "I bet he charmspoke you or something, I heard kids of Aphrodite can do that." She turned to glare indignantly at the Aphrodite table.

"Yeah," I mused, "he was um… persuasive." I said blushing.

"For the love of Zeus, Kalina!" Anya groaned, "You've got to be more careful!"

"Yeah, gods know what could have happened!" Tamsin said exasperatedly.

"Sorry guys… he's really cute," I mumbled, picking up the golden goblet on the table which instantly filled with milk. I sipped it and then noticed a familiar face walk into the dining hall. It was Theo, wearing a tight fitting dark blue t-shirt and black shorts. He flicked his dark hair out of his eyes and noticed me looking at him. He instantly started to walk over.

"Hey beautiful!" he said, taking my hands and gently pulling me up. Anya and Tamsin stood up on either side of me and folded their arms, glaring at Theo.

"Woah ladies!" he said dropping my hands and stepping back slightly. "I'm just saying hi to my babe!"

"She is _not_ your babe." Tamsin said through gritted teeth.

Tamsin clenched her fists and said, "I will blast you to the Underworld if you ever dare touch my friend again."

"Geez!" said Theo, raising his dark eyebrows, "you're friends need to calm down!" he said and reached forward to put his hand on my arm. Anya jumped forward and held up her hands and suddenly Theo was floating up in the air in a giant ball of water. He punched and kicked at the water but it made no difference. He couldn't hold his breath for much longer up there.

"Anya!" I screeched at her over the roar of the water.

Anya suddenly lowered her hands and fell to her knees, out of breath. The sphere of water around Theo collapsed and he fell to the floor but managed to land on the Athena table and not the hard tiled floor. He got up, spluttering and dripping.

"Theo!" I said running to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just fine baby." He said softly and kissed me.

Tamsin and Ruby, who had just walked in, both looked outraged at the nerve of Theo. Chiron cantered in and noticed Anya and the soaked tile floor. He called out, "Anya Naeco! Daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea!" Anya looked up at me and muttered, "Sorry buddy, you're boyfriend's too cute to drown."

The hall erupted with cheers and I was too busy clapping and being kissed by Theo, to notice that a boy with messy brown hair got up from the Hermes table and ran out of the hall.

After the celebrations, while Theo was drying off, I found a girl who I had known since I was 3 and hadn't seen for 10 years. Her name was Carmen and she was in my nursery and the first couple of years in primary (elementary) school. But suddenly she disappeared without a trace. I tried to visit her house, which I did almost every day when I was 4, but the curtains were all closed and nobody came to door when I knocked and rang the bell. It was always a mystery, but now she told me that she had been kidnapped by some evil wolves that work for some guy who's a god of something but she couldn't really remember too well. She was a daughter of Iris, goddess of rainbows which I wasn't really surprised by. Carmen was very bright and funny and it felt good to be around her again. When she disappeared I thought she had moved away because she didn't like me anymore. But no she bounced over to me after breakfast.

"Kalina!" she squealed.

"Oh my gods! Carmen!" I squealed back and gave her a hug.

After, I wandered back to my cabin and pressed the button on the wall next to my bed and walked down the narrow golden steps. I walked over the shiny white desk and sat down, opening up the sleek modern looking laptop and turning it on. I typed in my password and logged in. The seat was getting uncomfortable so I took the laptop upstairs and lay on my bed with it on my lap. I signed into Twitter. 53 new followers? Oh, and a direct message from ' theo_man26'. It said, "Heyy babe, meet me beside me lake at 8 tonight. Lots of love from Theo xoxoxox"

Hmmm…. what to do? I needed some advice, and my friends always gave me the best advice.

"Hi guys!" I said as I walked into the training arena where Ruby was attacking a wooden manikin with a long spear that crackled with electricity, Anya was trying to make a large reservoir split into two sections of water and Tamsin was firing arrows all over the place.

"Careful!" I said, dodging an arrow. "Can I try?"

"Sure." said Tamsin, puffing and panting as she took her quiver of arrows off her back and handed it to me. "I need to sit down."

I picked up the quiver and put it on my back. I drew out an arrow and fitted it into the bow. How did I know how to do that? I'd seen Tamsin try to do that and it took her ten minutes to work it out. I pulled the bow back and fired an arrow at the target board. I closed my eyes, waiting for people to start laughing at how badly I'd failed or someone yelling because I'd hit them in the eye with my arrow. Suddenly the arena went very quiet. "Oh gods," I thought, "I've killed somebody, haven't I?" I gingerly opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me in awe.

"How did you do that?" Tamsin whispered. She only whispered but it seemed to magnify a thousand times in my head.

"Oh no." I said and looked up at the target board. The arrow was right in the middle. Right on target.

"Have you ever done archery before, Kalina?" Chiron's deep voice said from behind me.

I whirled around. "N-n-no." I stammered.

"I see." Chiron pointed towards the target board. "Well, you seem to have a gift. Not many children of Apollo are so good at archery first time"

I blushed and smiled shyly. Finally, I had found something that I was good at!


	7. No charmspeak needed

**Hey guys. So in my last chapter there was a little suspense thing with Lucas. I'm not quite sure how to deal with him because I want Johanna to be with Theo and not Lucas. If anyone has any ideas could you please put them in a review or send me a PM? **

**If you're reading this story then you're amazing ;)**

**Thanks xoxoxox**

Chapter 7

Later on at about 5pm, I went to find Ruby, Tamsin and Anya and said, "Guys, I need your advice. Theo asked me to meet him beside the lake tonight, what should I do?"

"That's a nice idea." Anya said, not looking me in the eye. That's not like Anya, what's up with her?

"So romantic…" Ruby sighed.

"Pfft!" said Tamsin, "That guy has a bit more than romance on his mind, Johanna. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" she said, "It's like you're a little puppy in a pet shop."

"What the Hades, Tammy!" I said, "Theo isn't like that!"

"Oh yes he is!" said Tamsin indignantly, "Did you see what he posted on Twitter?" She shoved her phone in my face.

"Just met the hottest girl ever!" read a tweet.

"So?" I demanded, "That's a compliment! You're just jealous because your boyfriend isn't as cute as Theo!" I yelled and turned on my heel and ran, tears spilling down my cheeks. I ran as fast as I could, not looking where I was running and everything was blurred anyway because of the water in my eyes. I found myself beside the large blue lake at the edge of the valley that surrounded camp. I looked around and saw Theo sitting against a tree, shading something in a blue notepad. He looked up as I came to a halt.

"You're early, you know." he said, grinning and patting the ground beside him. I came and sat down and Theo put his arm around me.

"Hey what's wrong baby?" he said, noticing my tears and wiping them away with his thumb.

"Oh, I had an argument with Tamsin." I said as I sniffed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

He smiled. "Ah, you girls, always having arguments."

"You sound like my mum!" I said giggling.

"Hey, I made you something." Theo picked up the red notepad and showed me a drawing he had done. It was of me, in a white in a white summer dress with a white flower in my hair.

"It's amazing." I said breathlessly.

"Not as amazing as you are to me." Theo said. I could feel the power he put into those words and it washed over me and sent a shiver down my spine. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to mine. I lay down in the grass and the notepad fell off me, forgotten. Theo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He moved his hand to the strap of my red vest top and fingered it. I kissed him back and moved closer.

Suddenly something in my brain snapped. I pulled away and stood up, my legs shaking, my head clouded.

"I've got to g-g-go." I stammered shakily.

"Why?" said Theo, leaning up on one elbow. "Are you ok?"

"S-sorry." I muttered "See you… later." I started to half walk half run away.

"Wait!" he called. "Take your drawing."

I reached down and tore it carefully out of the notepad, taking care not to rip it.

"Thanks." I said and walked away up the gentle slope, back to the centre of camp, feeling Theo's eyes on my back the whole way. Maybe Tamsin was right? Maybe Theo was just a creep. As I walked through the woods surrounding the lake, Tamsin jumped out from behind a tree and nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Sorry," she said, "didn't mean to scare you."

"It's k." I muttered.

"What's that?" she said, reaching towards the drawing in my hand. I clutched it to my chest.

"It's private." I said.

"Did Theo give that to you?" said Tamsin, frowning slightly.

At the mention of Theo's name, a shiver went down my spine again and the memory of us on the grass crashed into my head. I sat down on a rock and put my face in my hands.

"Kalina!" Tamsin exclaimed. "What'd he do to you?"

"N-nothing." I stammered. Tamsin looked at me and seemed to understand what had happened.

"Oh, Kalina." She said, giving me a hug. "Sorry for what I said earlier. I was just jealous."

"It's ok buddy." I mumbled, hugging her back.

Crunching of twigs announced the arrival of Ruby and Anya. Tamsin explained what had happened to them while I stared intently at the drawing Theo had given me.

"Look at the back." His voice whispered in my ear. I turned quickly around but I only saw a flash of a black t shirt and then it was gone. I turned over the page.

"Hi. If you want to come visit me sometime, the Aphrodite cabin is always open. You're very beautiful; never let anyone tell you any different. Theo Rampard xx"

"Oh gods…" I muttered to myself.


	8. Tamsin is a grammar nut

**Hi guys (or maybe just guy or girl) lol does anyone actually read this story?**

**Anyway, thanks for your reviews, positive and negative. They do help. Oh and sorry if the last chapter was a little awkward for some people. So in this chapter Tamsin gets claimed and we find out why Anya didn't look Kalina in the eye… Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

As I was walking up to my cabin after dinner, I saw Theo standing outside it holding an envelope in his hands. As I watched, Tamsin spotted him and hurried over. I sped up and hid behind a tree so I could here watch they were saying and watch.

"What's this?" Tamsin demanded, snatching the envelope out of Theo's hand.

"It's a letter for Kalina," Theo said quietly, "it's private."

"I'm her friend, she'd want me to see it." Rhianna said as she opened the envelope and shook the letter open.

"Actually I don't want you to see it." I muttered.

Rhianna read it in about ten seconds even though I could see it filled the whole page, top to bottom.

"The grammar in this is_ appalling_!" she spat angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"You think that Kalina would accept this rubbish?"

"Yeah!" Theo said indignantly.

"Oh come _on_!" Tamsin shouted. "I know she's a bit thick but she wouldn't accept this drivel!"

"Hey, don't talk about her like that!" Theo shot back, starting to get angry now.

"Yeah!" I shouted, jumping out from behind the tree to face Tamsin, hands on hips.

"Kalina!" Theo breathed.

"SHUT UP!" Tamsin screamed, her eyes turning from their usual dark brown to blood red.

"Uh oh…" Theo said and he put his arm around my waist protectively. Under normal circumstances I would have wriggled away, for fear of being teased but I was starting to get scared.

Tamsin breathed heavily and stretched out her arms towards the ground. She let out a cry and raised her arms as if she was lifting something up. The ground behind her cracked and crumbled and a giant crevice opened up. Horrible skeletal soldiers were climbing up, causing people around to scream and run away in fear. Suddenly a woman climbed out of the crevice and the world seemed to grow cold. This woman had black, soulless eyes and seemed to emanate a sense of pure evil. She was wearing a white wedding dress that was stained with what looked like black blood and her long black hair fell in wild waves to her knees. She lifted a hand and pointed one long white and eerily beautiful finger at me and a searing pain seemed to enter my body through my head and caused me to scream in pain.

"Kalina!" Theo yelled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucas do something incredibly brave and incredibly stupid. He yelled and rat at the evil woman. She held out a hand in front of him and he crumpled to the ground, clutching his arm. My vision was blurred with the pain in my head as I looked at Tamsin, her hands still raised. Suddenly she moved she pushed her hands down and screamed, "LEAVE! LEAVE THIS PLACE AND NEVER RETURN!" and the woman and all of the skeletal soldiers turned to dust and the crevice closed up to a crack in the ground. Tamsin looked over at me, her eyes turning back to brown and she burst into tears. Then all of the sound in the world seemed to magnify in my head and I screamed but it only made it worse. I covered my ears and then the world went black.

Theo's POV

I watched in horror as Kalina fell backwards. I caught her before she hit the ground and held her to me. Apollo kids rushed over with a stretcher and Kalina was pulled away from me.

"I am so sorry." Tamsin said.

I couldn't speak; I just stared as Kalina was carried away on the stretcher. Some other Apollo kids ran over to that Lucas kid and helped him up. I went to my cabin and fell asleep on my bed. I had an awful dream that there was a vampire, sucking Kalina's blood and I could only stand there and watch.

Later, I ran all the way to the healing tent to the east of the lake. I ran in and bumped into Kalina's friend Anya.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Anya blushed and let go of a guy's hand that she was holding. I raised an eyebrow as the guy reached towards the ground, and a red rose grew there instantly and he picked it and handed it to Anya. Son of Demeter, I thought to myself, only they can do that. I walked into the tent as Anya hugged the guy. Kalina was lying on a bed in the corner, her beautiful golden hair fanned out over the pillow. Her eyes were closed and she was very pale. I sat down gently on the bed and sighed. As I watched, Kalina's eyes fluttered open.

"Theo!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Kalina." I said, leaning forward and kissing her. She went from very pale to a delicate shade of pink. "I thought I'd lost you." I breathed.

She laughed, "You know I'm not gonna go away that easily." Tamsin saw she was awake and let out a sigh of relief.

An Apollo kid came in with a grim expression.

"Guys, I have some bad news about your friend Lucas."

"Yeah?" Kalina said, sitting up.

"He's dead."  
_

**Oooh CLIFFHANGER! Well kind of.**

**:) xoxoxox**


	9. An awkward judgement and Carmen time

Chapter 9

Kalina's POV

Tamsin froze.

"What?" I gasped. I mean I barely knew the guy but he was pretty nice. Was.

"He's dead, Kalina." Theo said quietly, taking my hand gently.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"I want to be alone for a while." I said, getting up and walking out of tent. When I reached my cabin, I went downstairs into my room, picked my guitar and wrote a song.

"_Now you're gone"_

_I'm lying here with him,_

_Thinking about you baby,_

_The times we shared,_

_The love we shared,_

_Now it's dead and gone_

_When I'm with him I am,_

_Thinking of you,_

_Thinking of you,_

_And what you'd do,_

_If you knew that,_

_He was the one,_

_Who I was spending the nights,_

_With,_

_Spending the nights,_

_With, yeah._

_But now you're gone,_

_I can be with him,_

_And not be eaten by guilt,_

_You were not the one,_

_We didn't share love,_

_So now you're gone,_

_I can love him,_

_True._

Theo's POV

As I walked into the Apollo cabin, it was pretty quiet apart from a trickling of water that sounded like a shower.

I called out, "Kalina!"

"Who is it?" came the reply.

"It's me, Theo." I called.

"Ok, just a second!" The trickling sound stopped and after a pause, Kalina came up a flight of narrow golden steps. I felt myself go red.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Kalina laughed, "Its ok." She said adjusting the towel wrapped around her and sitting down on her bed, and beckoning for me to sit beside her. I did, feeling faint as I did so.

"So… um." she said awkwardly.

"Um..." I said

Suddenly Kalina leaned forward and kissed me, which took me by surprise. Usually it was the other way around.

"Sorry." She said, blushing. "I just… needed that."

"Did you like Lucas?" I asked.

"Not really but he was kind of nice to me."

"What sort of nice?" I said, winking.

"Theo!" she giggled. "It wasn't like that!"

I laughed, "Oh yeah?"

She hit me on the head with her pillow.

"Right, that's it!" I said, grabbing a pillow and hitting her with it. In the end, we were both covered in feathers and gasping for breath.

"Why did your pillow have to explode?" Kalina mumbled.

"Because you sat on it!" I said.

We both burst out laughing. And then suddenly the door burst open and Tamsin ran in.

"Hey Kalina, guess what j-." She stopped mid- sentence, staring in horror at Kalina and I, covered in feathers and out of breath on the bed.

"Oh my gods!" she said, backing towards the door.

"Wait!" Kalina shouted. "It's not what you think!"

But Tamsin had already ran out of the door. Probably to tell Ruby, Anya and the whole camp that Kalina and I were sleeping together. I groaned.

Kalina's POV

Oh gods, I am never going to live this down! I got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I took off my towel and got dressed. The blessing of Apollo hadn't worn off yet so my hair wasn't properly wet even though I'd been in the shower. I came back in and Theo was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Oh… fudge." he groaned.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"You know, since she's gonna tell everybody we might as well…" He looked up at me.

I backed away, "Nuh uh! No way Romeo."

He stood up. "Ok then."

"Huh?" I said, "You're not pressuring me?"

"Of course not!" Theo replied, looking shocked. "Why would I do that?"

I shrugged as casually as possible without looking drunk. "No reason."

"Well um I better go and find Tamsin." I said, turning towards the door, "see you later."

"Bye." Theo said.

I ran down the steps outside the cabin and looked around frantically, wondering where Tamsin had gone. I saw her nearby talking animatedly to Anya and Ruby. I ran over to them but they saw me coming and turned to face me.

"Well, well, well!" Anya said.

"Someone's been busy today." said Ruby.

"Oh gods guys! It wasn't what it looked like, ok?" I said, shooting an agonized face at Tamsin.

"Are you sure about that?" she said.

I blushed. "Yes! Very sure!"

"Yeah, whatever you say Kalina." Anya said.

I frowned, "See you at dinner." I turned and walked away towards the lake.

I sat down underneath the tree that Theo and I had sat underneath that time. After about 5 minutes the sound of crunching twigs announced the arrival of Carmen.

"Hey!" she said smiling and sitting down beside me.

"Hi." I muttered.

"What's up?"

I explained.

"Aww, poor Kali." Carmen said, "That's really awkward though. He actually asked?"

"Yeah!" We giggled.

"Hey have you seen my awesome new room yet?" I said.

"Nope!"

"Come one, let's go see it!" I said, pulling her up onto her feet.

"Race you back!" Carmen said.

"Oh it is _so _on!"

We ran all the way up to my cabin. Thank gods Theo had left and cleared up behind him. I pressed the button on the wall and led Carmen down the stairs.

"Oh my gods, this is awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks." I grinned.

We sat down and Carmen told me all she could remember about being captured and what her life had been like for the past ten years and I told her about my life.

Our conversation was interrupted by Theo.

"Oh hi!" I said smiling and motioning for him to sit down with Carmen and I. He came and sat in the middle of us but slightly closer to me.

"I bring good news girls," he said. "Apollo and Aphrodite are holding a ball for their demigod kids and their friends!"

"Awesomeness!" said Carmen and we high-fived.

"Kalina?" Theo said.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Yeah ok." I replied, trying to ignore Carmen who was singing "Here Comes the Bride" under her breath.

"Shut up!" I hissed at Carmen, she grinned and poked me in the shoulder.

Theo smiled and stood up. "Well I'll see you at dinner I guess."

"Bye Theo!" we said.

After he left, Carmen noticed the drawing he did of me.

"He's a really good drawer!" she said.

"Yeah…" I said, staring at the drawing.


	10. Me and my friends have such good taste

Chapter 10

I got a nice girl called Emma to help me with my outfit for the ball. She was a child of Aphrodite so she had really good taste. Kirsten and Rhianna helped me with my hair so I helped them with their dresses. Ruby wasn't really one for wearing dresses but even she made an effort. I even managed to persuade her to wear lip gloss! Of course, Tamsin went the whole hog. Goth style. She chose a long black dress with a black lace shawl and black fish net tights and gloves with skull rings and a bleeding heart necklace.

"Do you have to wear that? It's kind of gross." I said.

"It's cool!" Tamsin replied indignantly. Carmen wore a medium length multicoloured dress. On anyone else it might have looked hippy-ish but Kirsten pulled it off just right. Anya was wearing a long sea green dress decorated with white swirls so when she walked it looked like waves.

We all got a limo to New York which was awesome. Olympus is hidden at the top of the Empire State Building so we hopped out on 5th Avenue and walked across the street.

"So far, so good." said Anya, looking around.

"Huh?" Carmen said.

"No monsters." Tamsin smiled.

"Yet." said Ruby with a grim expression.

"Lighten up Ruby!" I said. "It's party time!" Then we got out of the lift at the secret top floor.

Olympus was amazing, white columns lined the walls and the whole place seemed to be bathed in a golden glow. It was decked out with fancy curtains and party gear.

"Finally!" Anya yelled. "Food!" she ran over to the stone tables covered with food and drink. I noticed a boy with auburn hair walk up to Tamsin and ask her to dance. She swished away with him, dancing in time to the boring-sounding classical music playing from somewhere. To my right there was a white stage set up with amplifiers and microphones.

"I wonder whose performing." Ruby said looking at the stage.

"No idea." I replied as Theo walked over looking dashing in a black shirt and dark denim jeans.

"May I have this dance?" he grinned.

"Sure." I smiled, glancing at Ruby who was dancing with a son of Ares and Anya who was dancing with a son of Demeter.

Theo bowed, I curtsied, and then we were off.

Theo's POV

Kalina looked stunning. She was wearing a white dress clinched with a golden belt at the waist, the dress seemed to emphasise every curve instead of hiding them. Apollo and Aphrodite came dancing towards us.

"Hey dad." Kalina said, smiling at him. She looked quite a lot like him, same hair, same nose, and the same slightly amused expression. But his eyes were yellow and Kali's are green.

"Hi there!" he said, smiling at us.

"Hello son." My mum winked at me then glanced at Kalina. "Have fun!" They danced away.

Kalina looked bemused, "What was that about?"

"You don't want to know." I smiled, "it's awkward."

"Ok." I said, smiling as he spun me around. "Oh look!"

Apollo had stood up, he clinked his sunglasses against a glass and the music stopped. Everyone stopped dancing and turned round.

"I would like to welcome to the stage, All Time Low! These boys are sons of mine and have kindly agreed to perform for us tonight!"

We all cheered and clapped, especially Kalina. The band started to play a rocky song and lights started flashing and it got darker. In about ten seconds the place seemed to turn into a nightclub. Everybody was jumping up and down and dancing.

Kalina nudged a daughter of Aphrodite and said, "Harry Potter moment!"

"What's Harry Potter?" she replied looking confused.

"Uh, never mind."

The band played a couple more fast songs and then the lead singer, Alex Gaskarth, came up to the microphone and said, "Ok guys, now we're gonna play a nice slow song to get all you guys and girls in the mood."

About 50 people went, "Oooooh!" at once. Kalina smiled at me and put her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and we danced slowly. We looked into each others' eyes as we danced.

Kalina's POV

"Kali," Theo said, "I've been thinking.

I looked up at him, blinking her bright green eyes.

"What with all the rumours flying around about us… you know."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Your friends probably still think I'm a total pervert."

I laughed, "Yeah, they kind of do."

"So I think we should take a break for a while. Until things calm down."

"Ok."

"And when all this is over…" Theo leaned forward and kissed my neck softly. When the song finished I wandered off in a daze to try and find my room.

"_Six Feet under the Stars"_

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Finger prints sold me out  
But our footprints wash away  
From the docks downtown  
And it's been getting late for days  
And I think myself deserving of  
A little time off,  
We can kick it here for hours and  
Just mouth off about the world  
And how we know it's going straight to hell  
Pass me another bottle honey, the Jaeger's so sweet  
But if it keeps you around, then I'm down_

_Meet me on Thames Street_  
_I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time_  
_In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough_  
_Because the tension's like a fire_  
_We'll hit_  
_South Broadway in a matter of minutes_  
_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_  
_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself,_  
_But there's room for two_  
_Six feet under the stars_

_I should have known better than to call you out_  
_[on a night like this, a night like this]_  
_If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground_  
_[but I'm alright like this, alright like this]_  
_I'm gonna roll the dice before you sober up and get gone_  
_[I'm always in over my head]_

_Thames Street_  
_I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time_  
_In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough_

_Because the tension's like a fire_  
_We'll hit_  
_South Broadway in a matter of minutes_  
_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_  
_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself,_  
_But there's room for two_  
_Six feet under the stars_

_Time to lay claim to the evidence_  
_Finger prints sold me out_  
_But our foot prints washed away_  
_I'm guilty but I'm safe for one more day_  
_Overdressed and underage_  
_[what a let down]_  
_Do you really need to see an ID?_  
_This is embarrassing as hell_  
_[What a let down]_  
_But I can cover for it so well_  
_When we're six feet under the stars_

_Meet me on Thames Street_  
_I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time_  
_In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough_  
_Because the tension's like a fire_  
_We'll hit_  
_South Broadway in a matter of minutes_  
_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_  
_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself,_  
_But there's room for two_  
_Six feet under the stars_

_[Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh oh]_  
_Six feet under the stars_  
_[Whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh]_  
_Six feet under the stars_

Individual rooms had been made for everyone. Each room had a TV, a fountain for Iris messages, an en-suite bathroom and a laptop. I got changed into my pyjamas and got into bed. As I leaned over to turn off the light, Theo's drawing caught my eye. I picked it up and turned it over.

"Love from Theo Rampard xxx. Yeah right. He doesn't love me at all."

**Hey guys. Some people are angry that I killed the character Lucas off. How can you like him so much? He was only in like 2 chapters and Theo has been in loads. Also, some people have been saying that Theo is a pedophile, a pervert, a rapist and other things. It's my story and I will write it the way I want and if you don't like it then tough.**

**Thanks for your reviews but please be more mature.**


	11. I finally get a quest

Chapter 11

On the way back to my cabin about a month later, I walked past the Hera cabin, cold and empty as usual. Suddenly a little girl came stumbling out of the door.

"Who are you?" I said, shocked.

"I… I … I am a daughter of Hera." she stammered.

Anya walked over, "No, you can't be."

Ruby and Tamsin walked over too. "Yeah you can't be."

"Huh?" the girl said, brushing her curly dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"Hera can't have any demigod children." said Tamsin.

"Yeah she's the goddess of marriage and families."

"But I am a child of Hera!" the girl insisted.

"She must be insane." said Dionysus, the camp leader. "She cannot be a child of Hera. Hera would never betray Zeus. He may betray her," He glanced at Ruby, "But not the other way around. Insanity is a speciality of mine, I'll cure her."

"Ok Mr D." I said, watching as Dionysus led the girl away towards the healing tent.

"Nutter!" Carmen muttered.

"Yeah, totally"said Ruby.

When I got back to my cabin I found two letters on my bed. One from my mum, telling me about how life was going without me and how Timmy (my cat) was, and one from Theo. I ripped up the letter angrily and threw it under my bed. I didn't want to read it. It would just be more excuses for not wanting to be with me anymore. I read my mum's letter, wrote a reply. Then I walked over to the battle arena to practice my archery.

I notched an arrow and aimed it at the target board. I heard an unwanted voice coming from the entrance to the arena. It was Theo. He turned towards me. In anger, I turned towards and aimed an arrow at him. He only just jumped out of the way in time. He stared at me in shock and then turned and ran from the arena. Quite a few people were looking at me in surprise. I tried to ignore them and fired another arrow at the target board. After I picked up a dagger from the supply cupboard and practiced my fighting skills. I always liked to have a back up plan in case I ran out of arrows in battle. I slashed angrily at the manikin, tearing it to pieces in about five minutes. I challenged a random guy to a fight. I remembered Theo telling me he wanted to stop things for a while. I fought the guy and pinned him down with my foot and pointed my dagger at his chest. He stared up at me in shock. I pulled him up and walked quickly away, throwing off my armour. My friends were curious about my unusual behaviour and tried to get me to tell them what was wrong but I refused time and time again. I needed a quest to take my mind off Theo. As luck would have it, such an opportunity arrived the very next day…

"So, you shall travel to Olympus with this girl and find out who she is."

"That's a crap quest." I muttered. "Who will I go with, even?"

"You are going with the girl and another person." said Chiron.

"Another person? Who?"

"They don't want their name revealed to you. The person said they would tackle a Hydra bare-handed if they weren't allowed to come with you." said Dionysus, trying not to laugh and cracked open a can of Diet Coke.

"Ugh fine." I said, checking my dagger in my pocket. I did this about every five minutes. It probably has something to do with my ADHD. But I never used to do that. In fact I never used to carry a dagger around at all. That night at the ball seemed to change something inside me. My heart was cracked and it would take a while for it to mend.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**Hi guys. I need a little help. I don't know who Johanna should go on the quest with! Please post your suggestions in the reviews or send me a PM. Thanks!**

**:) xxxx**


	13. Remember PAM!

Chapter 13

So, on December 2nd, I set out to find out to Olympus with the girl who said she was a child of Hera, was. I packed some clothes for warm and cold weather, my armour, my laptop, a tent, and my quiver of arrows and my bow. I waited at the gate with my bag and the girl. Chiron was there, giving me last minute guidance, and so were my friends. Then Theo came out of the hill.

"Hi."

"If you're here to wish me good luck, I don't think I'll need it. This quest won't be too difficult."

"Nope," He adjusted the bag on his back, "I'm coming with you."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

Chiron tried not to smile and pushed Theo, the girl, and I out of the gate. The entrance faded back into an empty valley, I watched as my friends waved and Dionysus sniggered. I stepped backwards, ready to fight one of them, but Theo put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on." He said. I shrugged his hand off and walked off.

"Um, Kalina."

"What!"

"Olympus is this way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction to where I was walking.

"I knew that. I was just… checking."

"Yeah, _sure_." He said, with just a hint of amused sarcasm.

We headed into the forest, hopping over streams and occasionally picking up sticks for firewood. One time, I got my foot stuck in a stream. I struggled but it just made it worse. Theo came running over.

"Take my hand!"

"No!"

"Take my hand." He looked at me, his hand outstretched.

Reluctantly I grabbed his hand. He pulled me to safety. I instantly started to walk on, adjusting my bag and trying not to look back.

I fell back a little to walk beside the girl.

"What's your name by the way?"

"I have no idea."

I laughed, "Seriously? Ok I'll call you…" I looked her up and down. "Lola."

"Lola?"

"Yeah, don't you like it?"

"I do. It's an awesome name."

That night, we set up camp in the forest. The tents were a gift from a friend of Theo's, a son of Circe. The tents were magical; inside they had a bed, a study, a fountain, a bathroom and full electric stuff so we could plug anything in. Plus it all folded up into something about the size of a piece of paper.

I picked up a coin and tossed it into the fountain. "Iris, goddess of rainbows, show me my friends."

An image of my friends around the camp fire materialized in front of me.

"Kalina!" They yelled.

I grinned and waved, "Hey guys!"

"How's it going so far?" asked Anya, leaning forward.

"Guys, I've been gone like 6 hours. But everything's fine just," I leaned forward, "Well things have been a little awkward with you-know-who."

"Ohhh." Carmen said. Ruby and Tamsin giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I gotta go now guys, I'll tweet you and stuff later. Bye!"

"Bye Kali!" Anya and Tamsin said.

"See ya Kali!" Ruby and Carmen called out.

I smiled and waved my hand through the image, causing it to dissolve. I settled down to an uncomfortable sleep.

Theo's POV

That night I had a dream. This is what happened;

I stood up, only to see a familiar face standing across the room from me.

"Hello son." My mum smiled, but it seemed a little off.

"Hi. Um, am I supposed to have done something?"

"Oh nothing, apart from ruining my plans for you!" my mother scowled.

"Excuse me?"

"By stopping things with that Apollo girl, you have ruined my plans for you two!"

"What plans?" I said warily.

"Never mind that now. I have come up with a new plan."

"Oh gods."

"Now, now son. These plans are um, more reasonable. Let me explain."

She waved her hand and Kalina materialized beside her.

"Kalina!" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you both fell asleep thinking about each other so you should both be in the same dream." My mum said.

"Oh crap." I muttered, walking across the room to confront my mother.

"This girl still loves you," my mother said, "She just needs to be reminded of that." My mum began to spin around, getting faster and faster until everything went dark and I woke up.

The next morning, it was awkward. I sat and stared at my cereal bowl. Lola wolfed her cereal down as fast as she could, eager to set off again to find her parent. Kalina stirred her cereal round and round her dish, occasionally sneaking little glances at me and looking quickly away.

Kalina took her phone out of her pocket and started to type in a number.

"What are you doing?" I said, horrified.

"Calling Tamsin, what does it look like?" she said, irritated.

"But you can't use your phone. Phones attract-"

"Paedophiles, I know! My mum always said, "Remember P.A.P Kalina. Phones Attract Paedop-"

"No not paedophiles! MONSTERS!" I yelled, because my words were in danger of being drowned out by crashing footsteps. Or were they, pawsteps?


	14. A lot more divorces

Chapter 14

Kalina's POV

Lola screamed as a giant hellhound came crashing true the trees in front of us. I dropped my phone and instantly grabbed my dagger. Quickly tying up my hair, I side stepped to the back of the monster. Taking a huge leap, I landed on the hellhound's back. From in between its' ears, I saw Theo emerging from the tent with a sword in his hand. It glinted in the early morning sun; catching the hound's eye and making it step forward towards him, growling and snarling at him. I looked behind Theo and saw about 30 teenage girls in silver snow jackets, creeping forward with arrows pointing at the hellhound. It didn't seem to notice because it was now focused on Lola who was backed up a tree looking terrified. Where had Theo gone?

"Hi there." Theo said. He had managed to climb onto the monster's back without me even noticing.

"Ok, on the count of three, we attack."

"One!" I yelled.

"Three!" Theo shouted, and he drove his sword and I drove my dagger into the monster's back.

It disintegrated and Theo and I fell to the ground. The Hunters' arrows went whistling over our heads harmlessly.

"Bit of a let down after all I heard about them." Theo said, making me giggle.

"Kalina Cyan," of the Hunters said, stepping forward. "Artemis has requested that you join us."

"What?" I stammered.

Theo stepped forward and put his hand on my arm. I turned around to face him.

"Kalina. Please, don't join them." he said softy.

"Why?"

"Because if you join them, you'll have to leave me."

I looked over my shoulder at the Hunter who had spoken. "Yep," she said, "no guys allowed. At all."

"Why shouldn't I join them?" I demanded, turning back to Theo.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because I love you!" Theo said. "And I'll shout it to the world if I have to."

"Oh Theo," I breathed, "you old softie. I love you too."

The Hunters looked away as we kissed.

"So I guess this means you're not joining us?" The leader said.

"Sorry but I have other things to do." I said. Theo squeezed my hand.

"Artemis will be most disappointed but no matter." The girl said, "We have plenty more recruits. We shall leave you with a parting gift however." A little girl walked forward and smiled at me. Theo bowed. I laughed at him.

"Why are you bowing to this little kid?" I asked him.

"This "little kid" just so happens to be you aunt!" he hissed back.

"Artemis?" I said.

"Yes, child." she said. I hastily curtsied, blushing and stammering an apology.

Artemis came forward and pressed a box into my hand.

"A gift from your father and me."

"My d-dad?" I stammered. Artemis nodded and I opened the box. Inside it was a beautiful set of earrings. They were circles with a silver moon on one side and a golden sun on the other. I looked up to thank Artemis but she and her Hunters had already faded away into the shadows. Theo helped me put them on; stroking my neck as he did so, making me shiver.

We continued on with the quest. By the time we reached Olympus, there was snow on the ground. We left our bags at the seats at reception and headed up in the lift. Theo managed to find the throne room and fortunately everyone was present- except Hades. We went over to Hera's throne. I stepped and curtsied. "Hera, we have brought you a child." Hera looked uneasily around and hissed, "What?"

"This child claims she is your um daughter."

"What's this dear?" said Zeus, leaning sideways and smiling down at me. Even though he was smiling, I still felt scared. Well all the gods looked about 10 feet tall when they were on their thrones.

"Th-this girl says that t-this child is mine." Hera said, trying to sound disdainful but stammering a little.

"WHAT!" Zeus shouted. The room crackled with electricity and a heard thunder rumble and lightning crackle outside. This would be freaking out the people in New York. Just a random thunder storm coming out of nowhere.

"You always complain about me cheating on _you_ and now you cheat on _ME_?" Zeus yelled. I expected Hera to quaver under his furious glare but she stood her ground.

"You betrayed me thousands of times, why is it so bad when I cheat on you!" she demanded. "There's no proof that this child is mine! This daughter of Apollo could be lieing!"

"Hey! said my dad, "My kids don't lie! Especially her!"

"Thanks dad." I whispered, smiling gratefully up at him. He winked at me.

Hera and Zeus' argument got heated with threats of filing for a divorce and pregnancy tests being shot back and forth. Apollo stood up and he shrank down to normal human size.

"Hey kids, you should get out here, things are gonna get a bit crazy. I'll make sure this girl's ok. You two just get out here and keep safe. I'll come check on you later." Theo and I made out of the tower safely. I looked up when we walked out of the Empire State Building. Lightning was flashing across the sky and the thunder was increasing. It started to hail. Hard pellets the size of tennis balls were falling from the sky. Theo and I ran across the road to a coffee shop to shelter. As we sipped our coffees, we discussed what bad things would happen if different minor gods got into arguments. If Hermes got angry, would there be a lot more hate mail and spam? We were just discussing what would happened when Hera was angry when I heard shouting coming from upstairs in the café. A man came running down the stairs followed closely by a angry looking woman.

"I'm filing for a divorce!" The man shouted.

"Good!" the woman shouted.

Theo looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Now we know what happens when Hera gets annoyed." He said.

"Yeah, lots of divorces." I said.


	15. Me and my big mouth

Chapter 15

"Um, can I get a cookie?" I said to the still angry looking woman behind the counter.

She breathed heavily, "Yes dear. What flavour?"

"Uh, chocolate chip please." She picked up a pair on tongs, picked up a cookie and slid it onto the plate. She was just handing the plate over when the door of the café opened and the man stuck his head in and shouted, "And I'm getting custody of the kids!" and then left. The woman yelled something back at him and then dropped the plate and my cookie on the floor accidentally. "Oh sorry!" she said.

"Uh it's ok." I muttered.

When I finally got a cookie, I set it down on the coffee table and Theo beckoned me to sit next to him on the sofa. I sat down and he put his arm around me. I smiled and sipped my coffee.

"So what do we do now?" I said.

"Well, start making our way back to camp I suppose."

"Oh right." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "But, before we go back we can have some fun in New York!"

"What plans have you made?"

He tapped his nose, "Now, that would telling." We left some money on the table and left.

That night, we made it to Central Park after a day of crazy shopping and eating in ridiculously expensive restaurants. We were only able to do this because one Greek coin was about $100 so we were loaded. We climbed over the fence and lay on the grass beside the lake and drank Fanta.

"I drew you something." Theo said, pulling out his notepad.

It was a drawing of me, standing on a balcony overlooking the outskirts of a big city. I was wearing a short floaty dress, it was a dusky rose with black lace patterns on it. My hair was blowing in the wind and my eyes were lowered shyly. It looked like a photograph, it was so detailed. I was speechless.

"It's... beautiful." I whispered.

"It's not as beautiful as you are." He whispered back.

I blushed and looked away. The next thing I knew Theo had his arms wrapped around me. I moved closer and kissed him.

As I drifted off to sleep in Theo's arms, I felt so safe and content. Surely nothing bad could happen now. Why am I always so very very wrong?


	16. Author's Note 2

**Hi, um so sorry that the last chapter was a little short. I haven't had much time to post anything this weekend cuz I had a friend to stay and stuff. I've decided after a few complaints *coughs* to change the names of some of the characters in the story.**

**Kerry= Ruby**

**Alanna= Anya**

**Rhianna= Tamsin**

**Kirsten= Carmen**

**Johanna= Kalina**

**Everyone else has the same names in the story. I might edit the chapters and re-publish them but I don't know if I can be bothered. Let me know what you think of these new names or if you have any suggestions for different names. Please don't just say, "Oh those names are awful! Don't change them!" because I need to change them and put suggestions in for different ones if you don't like them, ok?**

**;) xoxoxo**


	17. I'm not much of a leader

Chapter 17

When Theo and I eventually returned to camp, a lot of things had changed. Camp was a lot further away than we'd realised. It might have seemed harder because it was snowing, a lot.

We walked up the hill to camp and through the gate, hand in hand and smiling up at the stars.

As we walked through the gate, Aphrodite campers came running up to Theo.

"Hey guys!" he smiled, "did you miss me?"

They grabbed him, glaring at me, and tried to pull him away. Behind me, my brothers and sisters came running up behind me and grabbed me, trying to pull me away from Theo.

"Kalina!" Theo yelled as he was dragged away.

"Theo!" I yelled back and of course, I burst into tears and tried desperately to get to him but my siblings were surprisingly strong. Plus I was tired from trekking through the snowy woods to get back to camp.

I was dragged away to my cabin and Theo was dragged away in the opposite direction, to his cabin. I had never thought I would be so upset to see this cabin. I collapsed on the sofa, tears flowing down my cheeks. I felt like screaming at my siblings. Why had they taken me away from Theo? What had I done?

One of my sisters, Julia, came over to me with a sympathetic expression on her face. I sniffed and looked up at her.

Why? I said with my eyes.

"Sorry," she said, "but a lot has changed while you were away."

"What like?"

"Well uh, camp has become divided into two sides. One side supports Hera, and the other side supports Zeus. Because Theo is in the Aphrodite cabin, they support Zeus. Our cabin supports Hera, so you can't be together. It's against the rules." Julia said.

"What?" I said, frozen with shock. Against the rules?

"Yes, a lot of people are affected by this. Not just you." she said.

I looked over at my brother Drake, the one who had the over-attached, annoying Aphrodite girlfriend. He looked kind of relieved.

I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to my room." I said shortly. The rest of the cabin seemed to realise from my tone that I didn't want to be disturbed. I pushed the button and walked downstairs, throwing my bag onto the floor beside my bed and starting to unpack it. I unpacked my pyjamas and changed into them. I was too tired and upset to unpack anything else. I got into bed and lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling and imagining what Theo was doing now.

I slept until about noon the next day, I wandered into the dining hall alone. Looking around frantically for Theo or one of my friends, I saw Carmen sitting at the Iris table.

"Hi!" I said, smiling at her and sitting down with my croissant and my smoothie.

She smiled back, "Hey stranger!" she said giving me a hug.

As I finished my juice, a girl from the Athena table walked over. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"Hi I'm Jessica," she said, "I just want to let you know that the Athena cabin is behind you."

"Um ok thanks." I said, trying to hide my confusion.

When Jessica had left, I turned back to Carmen.

"Um what was all that about?" I said.

"Oh, the Hera side want you to be their leader." She said with her mouth full.

"What!" I'm not really much of a leader. I tend to be a bit shy and tend to just agree with people. But, that was the old me. The new me was tougher and stronger, she had allowed her heart to be broken but healed it.

I said goodbye to Carmen and went to the battle training arena, picking up my quiver and bow on the way. I practiced until I ran out of arrows. As I searched in the supply cupboard for some new arrows, I felt someone come in behind me. I turned around only to see Theo standing there. I dropped the arrows I was holding and ran to him. He pushed me up against the wall and I wrapped my arms around him. I wanted to love him as much as possible in the short time we had.

Before camp fire meeting, I asked Chiron if I could speak to the cabins that were on Hera's side. He agreed but seemed a little agitated. I suppose it mustn't be very nice for him, having camp separated into two different sides. When I walked past the Ares cabin there were about five guys standing outside, leaning against a metal fence around the outside of the cabin. They had leather jackets and had their hair gelled. They looked like rejects from Grease. They whistled as I walked past.

Some of them came up to me, "Off to see lover boy?" they taunted.

"None of your business." I snapped, starting to walk away.

One of them came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"You shouldn't be around that boy anymore, he's no good." he hissed in my ear.

So obviously I did what any other girl would do. I twisted around and jammed my knee up hard. The guy fell to the ground, groaning. His friends' expressions hardened and they came at me but I was ready. I whipped out my dagger and spun around, dodging their attempts. I grabbed hold of their leaders' arm and twisted it behind his back and held my dagger to his throat.

"Do _not _talk about me or my guy again, understand?" I whispered.

"Yeah!" the guy mumbled.

I let go of his arm and pushed him away. Him and the rest of the guys hurried away into their cabin. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and then ran as fast as I could to the camp fire.


	18. Missing Theo

Chapter 18

I got together some of my friends, except for Ruby and Tamsin. Their brothers and sisters stopped her from going anywhere near me (well Tamsin only had one brother and one sister but they were pretty stubborn). The kids from the Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, Iris, Hestia, Poseidon cabins were there, and my brothers and sisters as well. The Hermes cabin took up nearly a quarter of the space around the camp fire by themselves. A Hephaestus kid called Leo made a special platform in the fire so I could stand in the middle of it without getting burnt. I stepped onto the platform, looking round and wishing that Theo were here. Chiron stamped his hoof on the ground for silence. I cleared my throat and looked around at everybody, gathered around and all looking directly at me. I felt faint. Then I glanced over at Anya, she gave me an encouraging smile. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Hi everybody thanks for coming." I said. "Now you're all probably wondering why I've called you here tonight. Well, I've called you here because, as you probably know, camp has recently split into two sides. We are on the side for Hera and some _other _campers are on the side of Zeus."

I heard a Hermes kid whisper to their friend. Jessica, the Athena girl, nudged them and I saw her hiss, "Shut up!"

"So I will tell you straight. There may be a war."

The Athena kids' expressions turned grim and several of them pulled out notebooks and started scribbling down notes frantically.

"Some of us will need to travel to Olympus and other places to try and get some of the other gods on our side." Jessica called out.

"Good idea, any volunteers?" I said, looking around. Nobody raised their hands.

I sighed, "Ok does anyone want to volunteer anybody else to go?" I looked around again. About 30 people raised their hands. I pointed at a girl from the Hestia cabin.

"You should go Kalina!" she smiled.

"Me?" I said, surprised. Why me?

"Yeah." said everyone else, nodding.

"Um ok," I said, "on my own?"

"That would be better." said Jessica, "Monsters are less attracted to smaller groups of demigods. The scent wouldn't be so powerful."

"Ok then. I'll go alone. Anything else anyone would like to say?" I said.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok, meeting adjourned."

One by one, the cabins stood up and walked away back towards their cabins. My siblings fell back and asked if I was coming with them.

"I'll catch you up." I said.

I sat down on the bench that I had sat on, on that night when I first met Theo. That felt like a million years ago but it had only been two months. What I wouldn't give to have him here with me now.

O

Theo's POV

Gods, I miss Kalina. This morning was amazing but I'm just so used to being able to see her whenever I want. I tried tweeting her. I walked back to my cabin, walked past the girls' dorm, full of sparkly earrings and smelling of perfume and hairspray, into the boys' dorm. Part of it smells like hairspray because of Andy (my brother), and the other part is my room. I walked into my room and lay down on my bed. I picked my laptop up and opened it. I went onto Twitter and searched for Kalina on my followers list. I found her and clicked to send her a direct message.

"Hi Kali, I miss u so much babe. this morning was fantastic, can we meet somewhere later? Theo xoxoxox"

Send.

Twenty seconds later.

"Hey Theo, yeah let's meet at the lake tonight. Better wait until everyone's asleep so u can sneak out xx"

I replied, "Ok baby. I'll meet you at the tree xxx"

I closed my laptop and picked up my alarm clock. I turned to smallest alarm hand to 1. I put it back and then slid under the covers to get a few hours sleep.

Kalina's POV

My alarm went off at 1. I put it off quickly before it could wake anybody up. I turned on my light and got up. I padded across the room to my ensuite bathroom. I looked in the mirror and groaned. My hair was tangled, my eyes had bags underneath and I had a spot on my cheek. I managed to sort out my spot, I had a quick shower. I put concealer under my eyes and put on some light pink lipstick and some light brown eyeliner on. I put on a lacey white skirt and a white button-down shirt with short sleeves. I undid the top two buttons on my shirt. I looked in the mirror.

"No, too much," I said to myself, doing up one button. I slipped on some white pumps and put a white hair clip in my hair.

I walked back into my room and checked my laptop.

One direct message from Theo, "Sneaking out now babe! see you soon ;) xxx"

I closed my laptop, stood up and nervously smoothed my skirt. I tiptoed up the stairs. Sneaking across the room, my sister Julia heard me and sat up. I froze, standing there in my short skirt and pumps. It was obvious where I was going.

She whispered, "I won't tell anybody. You enjoy yourself."

"Thank you!" I whispered. She lay back down and I tiptoed across the room. At the door, I looked back. Through the dark, I saw Julia wink. I smiled and sneaked out of the door, closing it carefully behind me. I ran across the clearing into the forest, I hid behind a tree and checked to see if anyone was around. They weren't. I jogged carefully through the woods until I reached the edge of the woods and found Theo standing beside a tree. I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"You look gorgeous babe!" he smiled.

"So do you." I winked, and he did. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and jeans. I smiled and ruffled his hair. To my surprise he pulled away.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said, grinning.

"Um ok," I said, slightly nervous.

"Close your eyes," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes." he whispered. I shivered and then closed my eyes.


	19. Close your eyes

Chapter 19

"Ok, you open your eyes!" Theo's voice called over.

I opened my eyes and almost passed out. There was a giant Cyclopes holding Theo, with its big ugly hand over his mouth. He struggled but the Cyclopes was too strong. I reached for my dagger but it wasn't there. Of course I hadn't brought it with me, it was up in my cabin and there wasn't anytime to go and get it now, not while Theo was about to be suffocated by a Cyclopes. I bit back a scream, staring up at the monster, defenceless. Suddenly the Cyclopes seemed to get bored of Theo, dropped him, and advanced on me instead. I backed against a tree. Theo collapsed on the ground, not moving. I said goodbye to everyone, Ruby, Tamsin, Carmen, Anya, my mum, my dad. Nice one, Apollo. Better send somebody else to finish that quest. I closed my eyes, knowing that this was the end. There was no escape now.

Epilogue 

Theo and Kalina were found the next day by a son of Hermes. They were holding hands, eyes closed, as if they were sleeping. A memorial service was held later that day, and for that one day, the cabins were together in harmony. As they were before. Before this all started. Before Kalina met Theo, before Lucas died, before Kalina punched the Chimera, before she cycled up that hill to school. Before all of that happened, there was peace. Some people say that everything happens for a reason. Some people say that you can change your future. But Kalina's fate was set it stone, it was her destiny. In an unwritten prophecy, yet to be told.


End file.
